


Разроялить Финча

by Luchenza



Series: Мини от R и выше [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Виртуальные реальности, как оказалось, могут быть весьма опасны. В какой-то момент Финчу сильно не повезло: в программе обнаружился баг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разроялить Финча

Во многом консервативный Джон всегда был против этих игр. Двойная реальность, тройная, четверная… «Я понимаю вас, — говорил Финч, — но как ещё выслеживать киберпреступников и их жертв? Они скрываются на совершенно иных уровнях — да, малоизученных и местами очень опасных, но если они могут, почему не можем и мы?»

Протесты Риза рубились на корню, мягко, но крайне настойчиво. Финч всегда был силён в аргументации.

До сего момента.

Когда Риз снял специальные очки и увидел, что произошло, он промолвил короткое и ёмкое «блядь». И потом: «Я же говорил, Финч». И чуть позже, осторожно похлопывая рояль по скруглённому боку: «Теперь я точно поймаю паршивца, чего бы мне это ни стоило». Упоминаемый паршивец был высококлассным создателем виртуальных реальностей, но строить в них обычно предпочитал нечто похожее на инопланетные концертные залы. Он внаглую пользовался одним и тем же ником: Haydn007. «Всё будет просто, — говорил Риз Шоу. — Такие парни только и ждут, когда их поймают, чтобы рассказать полиции о своих достижениях».

Шоу возражала, что далеко не всякий Гайдн может разроялить Финча обратно, и с гадостной ухмылкой предлагала спиритический сеанс. В обществе, уставшем от своей просвещённости, такие вещи снова начали входить в моду.

Когда Риз после тяжёлого дня засыпал, ему снилось, что ухмыляющийся Гайдн по-джеймсбондовски лихо уходит от преследования верхом на гитаре, а аккомпанирует ему хор инопланетных захватчиков. Просыпаясь в Библиотеке, Риз тяжело вздыхал и бросал печальный взгляд на рояль. Когда становилось совсем тоскливо, он ставил на крышку бумажный стаканчик с чаем. Сенча, один кубик сахара, смешать, но не взбалтывать.

Финч — теперь чёрный и лакированный — чай не пил, но интеллигентно молчал.

С момента его превращения прошло три дня, и настал понедельник. Машина пока безмолвствовала, Шоу чистила пистолет, а Джон корпел над починкой ножки рояля — хромоногого, как и сам Финч.

— Знаешь, Джон, — сказала Шоу, — мне интересно: вот если ты починишь ножку, может так случиться, что человеческая нога Финча приобретёт пару лишних гвоздей?..

— Хороший вопрос, — ответил Джон после паузы, и Самин фыркнула, когда увидела выражение его лица.

***

Раз за разом надевая очки виртуальной реальности и отправляясь на охоту то за преступником, то за очередным номером, Риз чувствовал почти материальное давление рояля за своей спиной. Джону казалось, он слышит тихий гул струн, словно Финчу тоже очень не нравилось происходящее. «Конечно, — подумал Джон, — кто бы выдержал столько стоять в одной позе?»

Джон попытался не задумываться над тем, в какой именно позе, хотя три ножки рояля (особенно если представить, что одна из них — сдвоенная) наводили на разные мысли.

Именно тогда ему стало казаться, что Финч слышит и видит всё происходящее, несмотря на своё… сложное положение. Проверить догадку было невозможно, но Джон всё равно не мог удержаться от коротких реплик, адресованных Финчу. А вдруг?..

Рояль, надо сказать, очень походил на Гарольда. Джон не был силён в описательных оборотах, но чувствовалось в этом инструменте что-то… обстоятельное, серьёзное. Струны, запрятанные под неподъёмной крышкой, и множество чёрно-белых клавиш отчего-то напоминали Джону о сложной финчевской натуре.

Джон печально осознал, что, кажется, начал сходить с ума. 

Нажатая клавиша рояля отозвалась высоким мелодичным звуком.

На следующий день Риз принёс в библиотеку новенький самоучитель игры на фортепиано и нотную грамоту.

***

Они с Шоу ждали невесть куда пропавшую Рут, и однажды она пришла вместе с голосом Машины, грязным Медведем и тележкой из супермаркета, в которой лежал свернувшийся в три погибели человек, укрытый клетчатым пледом. Джон предпочёл не спрашивать.

— Я завязала ему глаза, — ответила Рут на красноречивый взгляд Шоу. — Зато теперь мы выясним, как вернуть Финчу человеческий облик. Этот полудурок совершенно не смыслит в виртуальных реальностях, но зато знает, как найти этого Гайдена.

— Гайдна, — поправил Риз, который уже успел кое-что прочитать в своих книгах.

— Гайдна, — согласилась Рут. — Так вот…

Из сказанного ею Джон не понял ни слова. Ясно было только, что с этого момента проблему будет решать она.

— А нам что, сложа руки сидеть? — уточнила Шоу, мрачно рассматривая сосульки слипшейся шерсти Медведя. Когда она наклонилась к нему, тот встряхнулся, обдав её брызгами грязи.

Рут с показным сочувствием пожала плечами.

— Именно. Хотя можешь взять пример с Риза, который часами отбивает на рояле собачий вальс, путаясь в каждой ноте.

После Рут ушла, укатив тележку, а Сэм и Джон посмотрели друг на друга. Лицо Шоу было усыпано каплями грязи, как веснушками.

— Ни слова, — предупредил Риз.

Шоу криво усмехнулась и с равнодушным «да извращайся как хочешь, мне-то что?» ушла мыть Медведя.

Однако её последняя фраза успела навести Джона на мысль.

***

Их с Финчем отношения находились примерно на той стадии, когда у нормальных людей цветы и конфеты плавно переходят в постель, но Джон едва ли мог назвать их с Гарольдом нормальными людьми. Финч не то чтобы не подпускал к себе… здесь было другое. Скорее всего, думал Джон, им обоим не хватало решимости.

Он подошёл к роялю и провёл ладонью по крышке. Приподнял её и тронул струну, слушая тихий отзвук. Риз ощущал присутствие Финча, но безумно не хватало его голоса и его макушки над спинкой кресла перед мониторами. Погладив изогнутый бок рояля, Джон ощутил щемящее чувство тоски.

И не выдержал. Склонившись над клавиатурой, Риз поцеловал губами одну из клавиш, нажимая её языком и одновременно надавливая на педаль. Джон услышал, как нарастает внутри рояля звук, становясь громче, сильнее. Вместе с этим звуком нарастало и возбуждение Джона. Чёрт побери, он чувствовал, что перед ним Финч! Рояль даже звучал как он!

У Риза вырвался смешок. Да уж, теперь он сам готовый пациент для психушки, куда там Рут.

Но остановиться уже не мог.

Схватившись за корпус, Джон потёрся о него полувставшим членом, снова приоткрывая крышку и трогая струны. Их закрытость и некая недоступность рождали желание прикасаться, ласкать. Словно он ласкает Гарольда _там_ , обводит пальцем головку его члена, двигая рукой вверх-вниз. Струны отзывались тихим звуком, похожим на полувздох-полустон, и Джон представлял, как Гарольд подаётся вперёд и прикасается к нему в ответ.

Джон открыл крышку и поставил подпорку — будто заставляя Гарольда раскрыться. А потом, встав на колени, обхватил рукой ножку рояля, двигаясь языком вверх, словно по внутренней стороне бедра. Струны без какой-либо помощи со стороны Джона снова издали этот тихий звук-полустон, который не мог быть ничем другим, кроме ответной реакции.

— Гарольд, — сказал Джон, дыша в лакированный корпус и глядя на следы собственных пальцев, — я надеюсь, что в следующий раз мы оба будем если не людьми, то хотя бы уж не предметами. Очень сложно, знаешь ли.

Он расстегнул брюки и достал член, на конце которого уже выступила влага, а потом снова склонился над клавишами, схватившись рукой за корпус рядом с пюпитром и скользя по клавишам членом. Джон уже почти достиг пика: хватило всего нескольких движений второй рукой, чтобы кончить. Клавиатура рояля теперь перепачкалась в сперме, и Джон, отдышавшись, слизал белёсую жидкость, ощущая языком узкие проёмы между клавишами.

После такого сидеть в библиотеке Джон больше не мог, поэтому всё-таки спустился купить бутылку виски. Пожалуй, для него это был слишком экзотический опыт.

***

Гарольд вернул свой обычный облик через неделю. Не без помощи Рут, конечно, но побегать им всем пришлось. В том числе и по инопланетным концертным залам, которые выглядели так, будто в декорации каких-нибудь «Звёздных войн» всунули целый театральный зал с оркестровой ямой впридачу. Смотрелось это…

— Эклектично, — сказал Финч. — Или скорее хаотично. Я рад быть снова с вами, — он обвёл их всех взглядом, задержавшись на Джоне. — По правде говоря, немного досадно, что как человек я далеко не Steinway&Sons.

— Можем вернуть в состояние рояля, — невозмутимо заметила Шоу. — Ризу вон вроде понравилось.

Джону пришлось ещё раз себе напомнить, что ничего она, в общем-то, не знает. Подумаешь, собачьи вальсы. Финч же в ответ на её реплику как-то многозначительно хмыкнул, и вот тут Джон уже напрягся.

— Благодарю за предложение, мисс Шоу, но лучше не надо. Могу ли я поговорить с мистером Ризом наедине?

Рут сладко-сладко улыбнулась, у Джона аж зубы свело.

— Мальчики соскучились друг по другу. Болтайте, мы вас оставим.

Она взяла под руку Шоу, и обе вышли из библиотеки. Остался только Медведь, который радостно вился у ног Финча, обнюхивая его ботинки — словно не мог поверить в возвращение хозяина.

Тишину первым прервал Гарольд.

— Признаться, мистер Риз, я такого не ожидал.

«Чего уж там, — подумал Джон, — я тоже». Подумал, уже не проклиная себя: судя по тону, Финч его не осуждал, и это вселяло надежду.

Тем не менее надо было извиниться.

— Прости, Финч. Что-то нашло. И надеюсь, что такого превращения ни с кем из нас больше не приключится.

Гарольд едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Превращение... почти по Кафке. Нет, больше подобных казусов быть не должно, этот баг отладили, — Гарольд немного помолчал. — А ощущения, кстати, любопытные.

Джон чуть не поперхнулся.

— Что, хотелось бы повторить?

— Но определённо не в виде рояля. Как вы на это смотрите?

Джон смотрел на это исключительно положительно. О чём и сообщил Гарольду без слов, поцеловав его. Было приятно наконец-то ощущать под руками настоящее тело, а не лакированное дерево.

— Только пообещайте мне, Джон, — начал Финч, оторвавшись, — что больше не будете при мне пытаться играть на музыкальных инструментах. Если начистоту, это было ужасающе.

Риз, конечно же, пообещал.

Этот день опять прошёл под знаком очередного номера, но вечером они всё-таки смогли осуществить задуманное. И Гарольд в процессе издавал звуки, которые для уха Джона были приятнее музыки любых роялей.


End file.
